Ghost Of Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Without thinking i dive forward and throw him out of the line of traffic. At the last second I look up to see a pair of blinding headlights." That night was the beginning of the end of my life. Yaoi Zack.Cloud -maybe- Cloud.Squall
1. Prologue

_Okay…this was a spur of the moment so I thought I would throw it up and see what kind of response I got. It is yaoi and it contains character death. If I get a good response I'll update it when possible but school starts Monday for me so ya...._

* * *

Ghost of Love

Prologue

* * *

I turn around and check to make sure that the door is locked tight. Running a hand through my raven tresses I turn to my husband. We've been friends our whole lives and three years ago I took his hand in marriage.

The love of my life walks our motorcycle out of the garage. "Zack hurry up."

Laughing, I let our equally blue eyes connect. "Relax Cloud; we've got plenty of time to waste."

_I've never been so wrong in my life…_

Striding over to him I slip our only helmet over his blonde gravity defying spikes. We're a young couple with Cloud 23 and me 27, so I always make sure he's protected when we ride.

I climb onto the bike with Cloud seated behind me. As our three year anniversary of marriage I had decided to take him to the beach at midnight. I grin at Cloud over my shoulder, "Are you ready to go?"

He nods and leans his head against my back while wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

Cruising through the darkening city I pull to a stop at the red light. As it clicks over to a neon green I throw us back in motion. While sliding through the middle of the intersection I catch site of an oncoming car out of the corner of my eye.

Our bike skids to the side as Cloud rolls off and out of harm. My muscles burn as I shove the heavy metal contraption off of my frame. I groan and put my hand on my aching head. Pulling it away I notice the blood covering my appendage.

_How could this happen today? Why would fate hurt us so?_

Lifting my body up to my feet I watch the lights above me switch again.

Without thinking I dive forward and throw Cloud out of the line of traffic. At the last second I look up to see a blinding pair of headlights.

_That night was the beginning of the end of my life._


	2. Ch 1 Sensitive

If Zack is speaking with another dead person it is like so "hiya". If he is trying to talk to the living it like this _"hiya"_. Thinking is in regular _italic_ and nothing else. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. _Also. if you know who seems a little out of character think of it as its my story so got bite me!!!!! lol_

* * *

Invisible Love

Chapter 1: Sensitive

* * *

Yawning, I sit up and stretch. As I glance around I take note of the hospital setting. Resting his head on the bedside is none other than Cloud. I smile lovingly at him.

_They must have saved me from the brink of death. Upper Midgar does have the best doctors in the city._

I reach down to run my hand in Cloud's spikes when my hand passes right through him. I stumble out of the bed and look down at myself.

_N-No this can't be happening...I-I can't go yet!_

The heart-monitor next to me flat lines and Cloud's head shoots up. The doctors and nurses rush him out of the room. On the other hand I stand on the side in shock as they attempt to revive me.

But we all know that it's not going to happen.

I sigh as the personnel hurriedly clear everything away so that my body is presentable. That's when a white light blares next to me.

Shielding my eyes, I let it die down to reveal my deceased best friend. He shakes his head, sending his short black tresses swaying. "I can't believe you Zack. It was very heroic though."

"Aw man I really am dead!"

Angeal chuckles at me.

"Well I guess…I'm ready to go with you Angeal."

His laughter ceases instantly and his face turns serious.

"What…am I going…to hell?"

"No Zack, it's more complicated than that."

_As much as I want to get the hell out of here, I don't want to leave either. Cloud's going to need me. There's no way I can leave after all we've been through._

"Zack the only key I can give you is the advice to help Cloud with all your might. He's not strong enough to go through this on his own."

Before I can say anything more Angeal vanishes without a trace. I turn to the door and Cloud busts in. He drapes his body over mine and cries uncontrollably. Gazing at his weeping form I swear if I wasn't already dead I would die at the site. Moving over to stand next to him I lay my hand on his back and rub in circles, wishing I could calm him.

The feeling of being watched flushes over me and I snap my head to the threshold of the room. A boy with stormy blue eyes, short brown hair, and a diagonal scar between his eyes stares at me.

"_Can he see me?"_ I wonder aloud.

With a curt nod he motions for me to follow him. I glance back at Cloud before deciding to follow him; Cloud won't be going anywhere any time soon.

The seventeen year old leads me to the vacant hospital gardens. He smiles sweetly at me, "My name's Squall Leonhart. I'm a sensitive and I'm here to help you."

I cock my head to the side like a puppy. _"What's that?"_

Squall chuckles at me, "A more familiar term is a psychic or a medium. It just means I'm a six sensory person…I can talk to spirits or ghosts."

"_Well I don't need any help, my husband Cloud does. I risked my life to save him just as I always told him I would."_

"Squall hurry up we need to get going." says a young boy from the entrance to the hospital.

His chestnut hair spikes up in all directions and vibrant blue eyes shine playfully. The boy wears a bright orange shirt and brown cut off shorts. It contrasts to Squall's black jeans and light gray t-shirt.

"_Can that boy see me too?"_

"Yes that's my little brother Sora. Our Dad just died so I don't know how much help I'll be. We're leaving tomorrow."

"_Damn…I know go to the park tonight and I'll meet you there. Just make sure you come alone."_

Squall nods and turns on his heel to make his way over to his sixteen year old brother. With that settled and a plan in mind I rush up to my still sobbing husband.

Striding into the room my eyes narrow at the figure holding my Cloud in his arms.

_It makes since that he moves in on Cloud now that I'm dead._

"Thanks for coming Genesis." Cloud says morbidly.

Genesis runs a hand through his short red hair. "Anything for someone as special as you, Cloud…Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Cloud pulls away, "No I just want to be alone. Maybe another time, okay?""

The man nods like he cares and begins walking Cloud to the parking lot. I ride in the backseat of Genesis's car as he drives Cloud home.

_If only he knew that it won't be an empty home._

The vehicle halts in the driveway and Genesis turns to Cloud. "My offer still stands."

"And my answer is still-"

That vile man crashes his lips against my Cloud's to cut him off. Thankfully he's shoved away and Cloud hurries to get out.

"What's wrong with you? I just lost my husband!"

Genesis pouts, "I was trying to cheer you up. I hate to see you so upset."

_And I hate to see you at all._

"I'll see you later." are the final words before Cloud sprints into our sanctuary…home.

Heaving a deep sigh Cloud trudges up the stairs to our bedroom. He plops down onto the bed and curls up into a ball. Silent tears stream down his face.

"Why did you leave me?"

I sit down on the side of the bed feeling helpless. Nervously I turn to the clock on the nightstand.

_8:25 p.m. I need to get Cloud to the park. I can only hope that Squall's already there._

Leaning over Cloud I whisper into his ear, _"Hurry over to the park and wait."_

The distressed blonde stands and changes into a new set of clothes; blue jeans, long sleeved black shirt, and black boots. Wiping at his face, Cloud leaves the house and begins the walk there.

_I just hope he is meeting me in Upper Midgar. If not…well then we might have some problems. _

Without questioning himself, Cloud lounges below a willow tree overlooking a large and deep pond. An hour passes and Cloud inhales roughly.

"What am I doing here?" He wobbles as he brings himself to his feet. "This is crazy. I shouldn't be here without Zack, I have no reason."

Cloud kneels down before the darkening water, letting newly shed teardrops mix with the liquid below.

"I'm sorry I just can't do it. You always said that if one of us left like this that the other would live both our lives…I'm sorry."

My eyes widen as Cloud steps into the water. Frantic, I go in after him and try to grab onto his arms.

"_Agh why now? Why can't I touch you when I need to? Oh please don't do this Cloud!"_

I stand there staring into the cold liquid where Cloud's spikes use to be. The air bubbles slowly decrease until they finally just stop all together.


	3. Ch 2 You Found Me

_I'm really tired and i might be moving friday so an update for Invisible Love, Realm of Sorrow, and My Sanctuary may not come for a little while. I hope you all can understand. i'll try to get them on the flash drive before we pack so i can use the laptop on the car ride to jacksonville. no promises. i might not even move. so anyways....here is my gift to you a 4 page chapter that is very sad._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

Ghost of Love

Chapter 2: You Found Me

* * *

I gasp for breath that I don't need as someone goes through me. As I regain my ghostly form I watch in amazement as Cloud is drug out of the deep pond. I turn to the sensitive the second they're both on solid ground.

"_Is he alive?"_

He checks his pulse, "No but not for long."

I hover above them as he tries to work a miracle on Cloud. My love's frame wracks with coughs as he spits up water.

"W-Who are you?"

"Squall Leonhart an under appreciated sensitive at your service." he states as he helps Cloud to his feet.

The blond staggers but is easily caught by Squall. "Thank you for saving me but I didn't want to be."

"I know…that's why I did it. But I do know someone who would be sad if you did."

Cloud quirks an eyebrow, probably expecting to the boy to name himself, "And who would that be?"

Squall doesn't hesitate to answer but anyone could clearly see he didn't want to say it, "Zack."

"How do you-"

_Cloud probably doesn't even know what a sensitive is. He never was one to be into the paranormal/supernatural. _

"Everyone knows Officer Fair, do they not?"

Cloud frowns, almost as if he's disappointed. "Oh…that's right."

"_Ask him why he did it."_

"So…Cloud, why'd you do it?"

"Because I'm all…alone now…" Cloud tilts his head up from its resting place on Squall's shoulder. "What about you? That is since you know all about me."

A light blush tints Squall's cheeks as they sit down on the grass.

"Are you alone?"

"No, not at all, I have my brother Sora and…you."

"M-Me…?"

"Well you need someone right?" he says rather quickly and Cloud merely nods.

_I've got to get my plan in motion already. It's like he's forgotten I'm even here._

I kneel down beside Cloud and grin, _"Ask him Cloud, go on I know you want to do it."_

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Squall's eyes widen at both my manipulation and at the question. However he recovers quickly, "Well…I'm not sure. My brother is staying with his boyfriend until I can find us somewhere."

_Come on Cloud keep it going man. I need him to stay in Midgar so I can help you._

"Why don't you stay with me till you can get on your feet. I have a large house, it'll be fine."

"B-But I'm only 17 so I'm-"

"Just forget it. You're coming home with me."

As Cloud drags Squall away I can't help this feeling.

_The feeling of Cloud's desperation…Of Squall's hidden devotion to help…The feeling of foreboding crashing over me. I know that something heartbreaking is going to happen but all I can do is try to warn the ones I can. Worse than gloom is helplessness…which is why I need to step up my game. I have a mission and I will accomplish it…If not for my own soul…then for Cloud's._

Cloud helps Squall up into the guest room. The teenager only had two suitcases and a couple pairs of boots to grab. He must have lived in Lower Midgar. After he had set the bags aside and my once husband began fixing dinner downstairs, I sit down on the bed.

"_Did you move to Upper Midgar?"_

The brunet shakes his head, "No but my dad was in a car accident up here. He was all we had. The hospital bill went to me and I knew it wouldn't get paid."

"_I'm sorry Squall I wish I could say that I didn't know life down there was that bad, but I'd be lying. I grew up down there till…my parents were murdered. I've only told Cloud and Angeal. I moved up here to live with my best friend Angeal and that's how I met Cloud. Ever since I saw the crime I knew I wanted to stop it. I didn't get a chance."_

Squall bows his head. I can tell he wants to say something. I just don't know if he will. I know it's hard. He slowly lifts his head and absentmindedly runs his index finger down the length of his scar.

"You did get an opportunity and I thank you for it."

"_What are you talking about. Come on tell me!"_

"Ten years ago my mother was murdered by a petty criminal. He must have been watching us because he knew when to break in and where to go, since my dad worked. Once I got older I found out that he had raped her first. But I woke up too late and went to go check on her. I found her lying in a pool of her own blood on the kitchen floor."

He takes a rugged breath. His throat constricting with an forced back sob.

"I didn't see Sora behind me. So when the man came at me with the pocket-knife I had wanted to back up. Instead I ran into Sora and he gave me this scar. Everything after that is a blur. I remember running behind Sora as he lead me because of the slash. I probably passed out at one point because I know that I awoke in someone's arms.

"Sora had laid me in the park so he could get help I remember that you were a volunteer then. You don't remember Sora but he does you. Zack you're his hero."

"_But…that doesn't answer who __**you**__ were with."_

Squall laughs bitterly, "I thought he was an angel at first. What with his appearance and all. I'm forever grateful to him because that day, Cloud saved my life."

_I guess when you die not all memories stay vivid. Now that he mentions it…I recall it all too well. That scared little brunet…I carried him all the way to his house where I killed that man._

"Cloud visited me for weeks and never once did he ask my name. The doctors didn't know why I wouldn't talk. The last day I was there he told me to be strong even though he was only thirteen. I told him I loved him and he said it back. But when you came in and kissed him…I knew even at seven that my angel would never be mine."

_That's right! I did go there to pick Cloud up for our third date. We had fallen in love instantly. I never knew any of this. I actually…feel guilty._

A few minutes pass when Cloud walks in with a grim look on his countenance. "Dinner's ready if you want to eat." Squall follows him without another word.

_Cloud never told me about the boy he had been taking care of. Since he volunteered at the hospital I guess it didn't matter. That was his safety zone and I had mine._


	4. Ch 3 Whispers in the Dark

_Anyway...it's probably gonna be this weekend that we'll be moving. it just depends on if dad gets out of jail first...which we hope not. soooo ya enjoy the sadness. oh and by the way. the story title **is** baised off of the song Ghost of Love by The Rasmus as well as some of the chapter titles. oso ya thoght i'd get that cleared up before i got questioned. lol_

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

G.h.o.s.t. O.f. L.o.v.e.

Chapter 3: Whispers in the Dark

* * *

They had eaten dinner in silence before retreating to their respective rooms. After much debating I decide to leave Squall alone. Instead I head into Cloud's room. It's only around 8:30 p.m. so he should still be up.

When I get inside the bedroom I smile. He lies curled up in a ball on the middle of the bed. I lie down next to him. Setting my arm over his waist, I kiss the shirt covering his back.

_"I love you Cloud."_

The next thing I know I'm jolted into his dream. I watch from the sidelines as it plays through.

_Even in his sleep he can't escape the dead dream of us. I wish I could help him. Aha!_

The scenery in Cloud's dream changes drastically to reveal him standing over a single marble grave-marker with tears streaming down. I stride resolutely over and wrap my arms around him. Still in my arms he turns around. Shock explodes onto his face but just as quick as it came, it left.

_"What's wrong Cloud?"_

"It's just a dream, you're not real."

_"I'm as real as they come spikey."_

"Zack's dead and you're a dream, I know it."

_"Fine, I'll prove it to you."_

"Go ahead and try."

I attempt to think fast. _I need to say something that he knows I never told him. But...what would work?_

"I'm waiting..."

Despite the words, he leans his head onto my chest. "W-Where's your heartbeat?"

_"Shhhh Cloud I'm thinking." _I tilt his chin up. _"Squall is living with you. I know that he knows you from ten years ago when you rescued that boy, which you happened to not tell me about."_

Sparkling blue eyes shine as he pushes his lips against mine. Cloud pushes his face deeper into my onyx shirt and mumbles to me breathlessly, "I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

_"I'm sorry...but I have to. You have to wake up."_

I pull away and he reaches out to me, "Zack..." I merely shake my head and with all my might, I exit his dream.

I open my eyes and move away to give him room. A second or so later, Cloud shoots up out of bed with a yelp.

_"Calm down Cloud. Breath, it'll be okay."_

His blonde head tilts to the side, "Who's there?"

Before I can shake myself out of my own shock, the bedroom door flies open. "Cloud, are you okay?" asks Squall with ragged breathes, "I heard you scream."

Cloud nods even while teardrops cascade down his pale cheeks.

"You don't look it. Is there anything I can get you?"

I turn to Squall with a pleading look. The brunet apparently understood what I mean, because he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Squall. I meant to keep in touch I just..."

"...got married…"

My love bows his head shamefully, as if neglecting the friendship they had share was a deadly sin. "But now we can catch up. Talk just like we use to."

A comfortable silence sets in between them and I feel...strangely out of place. I leave them alone and go outside on the back porch. Running my fingers through my coal tresses, I sigh heavily.

_I wonder what would have happened if I didn't date and marry Could. Would he have kept seeing Squall? Is it possible that they would've been bound together instead? Would...would I still be alive?_

The sliding glass door peels open and Squall sits down in the seat beside me. "You look troubled." he states in a whisper.

_"You have no idea."_

"Cloud's back asleep..."

_"So why are you whispering?"_

"I...I don't know it just seems appropriate."

_"You love him...don't you Squall?"_

The boy hangs his head, embarrassed most likely. "...Sorry..."

I permit a chuckle to escape my lips. _"Don't be sorry. We can't help who we fall in love with. I'm...going to help everyway till I leave. Now go to bed. We have work in the morning."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I honestly wasn't sure if spirits could actually sleep or not. But I suppose I did in some shape or form. After Squall had gone back inside, I had realized how drained I'd become. By the time I'd awoke, it was already noon. Who would've though? At the moment my two objectives lounge lazily in the living room. So far I'd heard that my funeral will be tomorrow thanks to the great planning of Cloud's childhood friend Tifa. Cloud had said that he just wanted to relax with Squall today._

Even as they sit on the couch, the TV remains off. Suddenly, Cloud turns toward Squall, "Do you...no, will you go with me? I don't think tomorrow will be bearable without you."

"Of course I'll go with you."

"Good, I'll just tell them that I invited you...it's a private funeral."

Silence falls between them once more, each looking for something to say. Cloud begins to open his mouth but before a word can be uttered, the doorbell chimes musically. Sighing, the blonde pulls himself to his feet and moves over to the door. A grin greets Cloud and I can't help but growl at the man.

"You didn't call Cloud. Tifa said you were fine but I thought I'd check for myself."

I lean over the back of the navy couch so that I have Squall's attention. _"That's Genesis...he use to date Angeal but now he's after Cloud. Unfortunately for us he won't go near Sephiroth. Don't let him sweet talk you either._"

Squall stands as Cloud leads Genesis over to the awaiting seating. Genesis cocks his head to the side, "And who do we have here? Well I'm-"

Squall cuts him off coldly, just as I would've done. "Genesis correct? The name's Squall Leonhart."

"And you work where?"

"I'm only 17."

Genesis chuckles and winds an arm around Cloud's slim waist. "Well precious, he's younger and taller, rough start."

Cloud pushes the red head away, "It's not like that Genesis."

At that statement I catch site of the shift of emotion in Squall's eyes.

"Okay then what were you two doing?"

Cloud slips his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels. "Actually I was just about to ask Squall what a sensitive, medium people are."

The brunet doesn't hesitate with an answer, "I can communicate with the spirits of ones who have yet to go into the light."

Genesis scoffs, "There's no such thing."

Cloud turns to the supposedly trusted man. "You mean...he's lying?"

The manipulative man merely nods before narrowing his eyes at Squall. "You need to leave. I won't let you play off of Cloud's emotions any longer. Come back tomorrow morning and your bags will be waiting outside the door for you."

Glancing at Squall I prepare to give some advice and say that he doesn't need to leave. However he seems determined enough as it is. "Cloud invited me here so he should be the one to tell me to leave." he states sternly.

Genesis advances forward and latches onto the younger boy's wrists. Squall squirms away in an attempt to get free but it's no use and we both know it. Genesis shoves him out the door but the sensitive shoves his foot in the door for one last chance.

"Cloud listen to me! Zack told me that his parents were murdered. He moved in with his best friend Angeal and he met you. Please believe me Cloud. I wouldn't lie to you. I lo-"

The thick wood slams shut and through the window I can see Squall walking away.

_Damn that man and his ways. First he ruined Sephiroth and Angeal's relationship and got Angeal killed. Now he's ruining Squall's chances with Cloud. Why did i have to go and die?_

_"If anyone can hear me, tell me what I'm supposed to do!"_


	5. Ch 4 Determination

_Yay finally I got to get Sephiroth into the picture and i finally made him a good guy! YAY! lol anyways...i was sooo bored today I stopped writing and just typed it. I got a new program on my laptop called Jarte which is super-better than microsoft and it was free! hahahaha i win. so ya finally got a spell-checker!_

**I OWN NOTHING....however...i would like to own zack or cloud or squall...they're awesome! lol**

* * *

Ghost of Love

Chapter 4: Determination

* * *

_I want to scream. I want to hit something-no-someone. I want to fix this. I want Cloud safe. _

Genesis turns back to Cloud with an impish grin plastered on his countenance. "I think you need to leave Genesis." Cloud says as he backs up to the edge of the staircase.

"What if that kid comes back? I need to protect you." he states calmly as he advances toward Cloud just as confident as always.

"Stay away from me!" yells the blonde as he sprints up the stairs. Genesis doesn't heed his words, but only keeps at Cloud's heels. Preparing to slam the bedroom door in Genesis's face, Cloud panics. "If you don't leave I'm calling Sephiroth and don't think I won't."

_Sephiroth still continues to be a captain at the police department. We always worked together on cases. I wish I could call him...wait..._

I pass through the wall and Genesis on my way down the stairs. More determined than my whole time here, I unlock the front door. Jogging back up to the second floor I hear Cloud scream and a crash following it. Inside the room, Cloud lies on the bed underneath Genesis while tears cascading down his cheeks and blood, from his bottom lip, down his chin.

I glide over to the phone cradle and punch in Sephiroth's official police cell-phone number. I click the speaker button when I'm sure he's waiting on Cloud to say something, since he knows the house number.

_"Come on Cloud yell something else before Sephiroth says something."_

"Get off me now, Genesis!"

Quickly I punch my finger onto the end button, cutting the call off. On the other hand, Genesis continues to work on the troublesome belt holding Cloud's pants up. While the red head holds Cloud's hands over his head, the blonde kicks his legs into the air. It doesn't matter though, Genesis is much stronger than my dear beloved blonde. All I can do is watch and pray that the silver haired ruthless man gets here soon.

He must have already been near here because it only takes a matter of five minutes. By that time Genesis had only managed to pull Cloud's jeans off and turn him onto his stomach. He had also stripped himself of his own red cloak and had undone his tight black jeans.

The front door busts open and bangs against the wall as I listen to Sephiroth charge up the stairs like an angry mother bear. Sephiroth's exterior is always cold and critical in contrast to his soft and warm interior. When I had first introduced him to Cloud he began gradually protective of the petite blonde just like I had been.

Heavy footfalls run up the stairs giving Genesis only a warning and time to get off of Cloud when the door flies open. Furious green-blue eyes glare daggers at the culprit.

"Leave now Genesis. If I ever catch you near Cloud again, I'll make sure that your life is hell." growls Sephiroth.

Not scared on the outside, Genesis only smirks, "What makes you think that he wasn't enjoying it? "

"The fact that I got a call with him screaming at you."

Dumb-founded, the red head grabs his coat and rushes past Sephiroth in a cloud of fury. That is while Sephiroth moves over to the bed and sits down on the side. Cloud turns over and sits up allowing Sephiroth to wrap his arms securly around the frail frame. In response to the safety, Cloud grips onto Sephiroth's navy blue shirt and cries effortlessly.

He must have not been on duty when I had called his number. That would explain why he let Genesis go. Sephiroth didn't want to deal with it right now. He had a more important task at hand and that was to watch over Cloud.

The lunar haired male gently pushes Cloud back down to the bed and stands. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you some water."

Naturally I follow him to the kitchen after a fleeting glance at my weeping widow. Striding over to the threshold, Sephiroth shuts and locks the door before continueing on his way. Filling the glass half-way up and dumping a few icecubes into the clear liquid a knock echoes off of the oak door. Sighing, my lonely friend moves back to the door to shoo away any visitors. Opening it, I let a smile grow and I wait for him to say something.

"I...is Cloud okay?"

"Who are you?" asks the bored voice of the off-duty officer.

"I'm an old friend. The name's Squall."

"Well Squall you need-"

I grab Sephiroth's arm and stare hard up at him. _"Don't even think about saying that! Cloud needs to see him Sephiroth!"_

Sephiroth shakes his head and I know that he heard me. I let go of him and he moves his hand to cradle his face.

Cautiously, the brunet approaches the subject once more. "Are you...Sephy?"

His head snaps up at the nickname Angeal had given him. Cloud and I quickly grew accustomed to saying it when he grew difficult to reason with. But how did Squall know that? I never said anything about the alternate alias.

"How do you know that name?"

A little shaken but still determined, he speaks the truth. "Angeal just told it to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Angeal said "I'm sorry I let Genesis come between us. I always loved you and I'm proud that now you're taking care of Cloud.""

That's when it hits me. I glance around the doorframe and catch sight of my angelic friend with his elegant snow white wings hanging at his sides. Angeal smiles at me.

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove that I'm not lying. I can tell you something that only the two of you know."

Sephiroth gives in, "Fine but only one try."

Squall glances breifly over his shoulder before turning back to the distressed living man. "For your birthday, Angeal took you out of Midgar and to a resort called Sweet Life. For his first present he gave you silver necklace with a silver Banora Apple charm. As a second present he told you for the first time that he loved you."

Silence falls between the two living humans while I stand at Sephiroth's side watching his features turn to surprise, hurt, and passion all at the same time.

"Am I wrong?"

Sephiroth shakes his head, "No...you're exactly right. You must be a sensitive, is that why you're here?"

Squall flashes a bittersweet smile. "I wanted to tell Cloud but Genesis forced me to leave. I just...Angeal found me and told me to come here. Please tell me Cloud's okay."

"Genesis sexually harassed him but he's fine now. But I can't let you see him now. It would be too much."

The teen bows his head. "I understand, I don't want to overwhelm him."

"Come to the funeral, I'll make sure your name is on the list. It's at 9:30 a.m. Be there around ten when it's over and we're leaving. It'll be the best time, trust me."

Nodding, Squall waves at Sephiroth as he runs down the street, disappearing from sight. Silent tears trail down Sephiroth's face as he speaks to the invisible Angeal. "I love you too." Turning to his side he smirks, "And you're a pest even when you're dead Zack. Now go check on that kid I'll keep Cloud safe."

Without another word he delicately wipes at his eyes and shuts the door for the second time. He travels back to Cloud's room and I go outside. Angeal pulls me into a hug. _"You're doing wonderful Zack. You've grown so much, just as we predicted."_

_"Aw that's man. But why are you here?"_

_"I had my own mission to accomplish. Since I did...I gained my wings."_

_"You had to connect with him again, that was it wasn't it?"_

_"Yes, Sephiroth needs to start healing and the only way to begin was to hear from me. I'm just glad that you've both worked with sensitives while in the police force or that would have been a very brutal site indeed."_

I laugh, _"Yeah...so do you have to leave now?"_

He only nods before stepping back and beginning to vanish even from my site. _"Stay strong just like the little puppy you are. It'll be over soon."_

Gazing up at the slowly darkening sky I can't help but be envious. _"I want...wings too."_


	6. Ch 5 Is it Over?

_Alright people terribly sorry that this chapter is coming a little later than normal just as Invisible love is. I have less than half an hour before I half to get off and go watch Bleach so I thought I'd get these up. We're going to be moving by the end of the week because that's when dad gets out most likely we still dont have much info on the matter. So I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow so that all you readers have something while I'm packing and trying to depart._

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

Ghost of Love

Chapter 5: Is it Over?

* * *

I had done as Sephiroth had said. I followed a good ways behind him to let his good mood stay in place. Apparently this Riku is fairly rich because we only went a couple of blocks and the families through here are loaded. Turning sharply into a curving paved driveway, Squall knocks on the door. Close to an expert in his craft, he snaps around to face me. Striding up to him, I smile. _"It's all okay now. I can't wait till this is all fixed up."_

Misty blue eyes narrow at me without losing a beat, "Is that all Cloud means to you? Is he just your ticket to heaven?"

_"No, I didn't mean it that way."_

The door flies open to reveal the same brunet I had seen earlier this week. "Hey Squall, who's your friend?"

"There's no one with me." the sensitive says with steel in his voice.

I gape at the older brunet in shock, _"Are you serious? If you saw those majestic wings and had felt that cleansing light, you'd be ready to leave too!"_

Sora smiles up at me, "Don't worry about it, Squall's just in love."

Heat rises to his cheeks as he glowers down at his little brother. "Why'd you go and say that?"

"Because you were mean. Zack is a spirit that needs to leave soon. It's only homesickness."

Sighing, Squall slowly turns to me, "I am sorry Zack. I just don't want him hurt."

Grinning, I walk straight through them both and into the towering home. _"No problem...now I'm ready to meet the host. I want to make sure that this punk is suitable for Sora."_

Smirking from ear to ear, Squall drags a blushing Sora up the stairs as I let them lead me. Lounging on the large bed in the equally massive bedroom is a long lunar haired male with bright aquamarine eyes. Peering through his bangs he seems to stare right at me. _"Can he see me?"_

Sora giggles nervously, "Well um kind of. Why don't you explain it to him Riku."

Said boy stands up from his position on the bed. "If I try hard enough I can see you. But all I can do is feel entities, not communicate with them. It helps when we practice with minor cases."

_"Cases?"_

Squall nods proudly. "I'm training Sora and Riku's brother is training him. We help those that are being tormented by spirits that can't move on or evils that refuse to. However, none of us are actually old enough to be taken seriously. Well except Zexion and Axel."

_"Okay...that's neat. So you investigate paranormal activity? I can believe that."_

Riku smirks at Squall. "So are you going tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then I can only request that we be nearby to keep an eye on Zack." says a voice that I don't know. Turning around I lay eyes on a twenty-one year old that looks seventeen. His left hazy blue eye is visible while the other hides behind a veil of slate colored tresses. He introduces himself to me, "My name is Zexion. If everything goes according to plan, you will be out of here in no time. I can only imagine how weak you are becoming."

_Now that he mentions it, I have felt a little...drained. Just being here as a spirit without a body is growing difficult. But what happens if I don't leave? Could that really happen to me?"_

For the rest of the night, I stayed within range of one of these gifted people. As I learned, Zexion has the same power as Riku except it is more evolved. Zexion is currently teaching Riku the technique of astral projection which is how they confront stubborn harmless entities. At the mention of that I got sick to my stomach with worry. Although, Sora reassured me that its only been needed once and nobody was injured. As I spoke with them I learned that indeed Riku is a good match for Sora. With that said, I was informed that Axel and Zexion are dating. They wouldn't tell me much about this Axel guy, except that he's extremely gifted beyond what they can do. Whatever this twenty-three year old can do, it must be amazing.

I got onto Squall's motorcycle while the others rode with Zexion in his Volvo. Axel hadn't come because he had other matters to attend to. That and it wasn't nessacary urgent either. Since the funeral is a private one, they'll wait outside while Squall and I go in. Sephiroth had put Squall's name on the list so there was no trouble in entering. Especially since the service is just about over. The brunet proceeds to run over to where a small group of people stand.

_I know each and every one of them. Cloud is directly in front of us while, going clockwise, I think of each of their names; Sephiroth, Vincent, Reno, Rufus, Yuffie, and Tifa. All my friends...From what I can tell, Reno and Rufus are still together and Vincent must be dating Sephiroth. All is as it should be. Just without me being apart of it. _

They all turn to the young sensitive in synchronized timing. Reno raises a red eyebrow, "Yo, who are you?" Cloud backs up slightly but Sephiroth stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm an old friend of Cloud's."

Sephiroth shoots everyone a look before making everyone leave after him. Cloud casts his gaze to the side.

"My gift is the real thing. But what's even more real is how much I love you."

Cloud's head snaps back to attention, "You mean that?"

Squall nods firmly, "Of course. I do understand that you just lost your husband and the last thing I want to do is overwhelm you."

Cloud says nothing, only wraps his arms around the brunet. Smiling at the site, I turn away and begin walking.

_I'm not sure where I'm going but so far I'm headed toward the exit. A presence from behind makes me stop in my tracks. Maybe Angeal's ready to take me home._

Expecting my old friend, I find myself highly disappointed. A smirk adorns the red head's lips. Growling I take a pre cautious step backward. _"How can you see me Genesis? What do you want?"_

_"Nothing really, just your soul."_

I can't help but laugh at the overused line, _"Are you dead?"_

A slick onyx boot slips closer to me, _"Oh no Zack, I'm a demon ready to exact my revenge."_

My eyes widen as his arm lifts up into the air between us. Without time to react a ball of sparking maroon energy propels toward me. As I fall back I'm only vaguely aware of Genesis catching me in his arms.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

I quickly recover from my surprise and encircle my arms around Cloud's back. Vibrant azure eyes gaze up at me, "I love you too Squall...but...has Zack...moved on?"

As I smile I mentally search for any hint of Zack's presence. I prepare to tell Cloud that from my knowledge, he has, when Sora bounds over to us.

"Squall, Squall something's wrong!"

Cloud steps back as I focus on Sora. "Calm down and talk slowly."

He takes a deep breath, "Zack, something is not right. Zexion already called for Axel to hurry over immediately."

Cloud's eyes match Sora's, with the un-contained panic. For the next ten minutes I pace back and forth along the thing paved road. Cloud and Sora lounge by Zack's head marker talking about his heroic efforts. Excess sand is thrown up around me, shrouding the source of the cause. As it dies back down to the ground I spot a blazing black and wine red motorcycle. Long legs clad in dull black leather extend and stand beside the thin motorbike. A long sleeved equally black shirt sits on his chest as a maroon vest sits over it. A pale hand runs through windswept long crimson spikes. My clouded ocean orbs connect with shining emeralds. A reverse dark violet teardrop lies under each shapely eye.

"It's about time you got here, Axel."

He only snorts, "Sure whatever you say Squall. Now what do we have here?"

Glancing over my shoulder I notice Sora and Cloud walking over to me. Just as I go to respond, Zexion's Volvo pulls up behind Axel. Riku and Zexion hurry out and over to us. Rolling my eyes I begin to point at each in turn, allowing Cloud to know each of their names. "The freak that showed up on the bike is Axel, the short one is Axel's boyfriend Zexion, and that's Zexion's brother and Sora's boyfriend, Riku. Everyone...this is Cloud."

Cloud exchanges a curt nod to each of them in turn. "So what's going to happen now?"

Axel scoffs, "Geez Squall you could've at least gotten someone who knows about this sort of thing. First off I'm going to detect Zack's trail of energy and find out where it stops. Then I'll find out what's gotten a hold of him."

As everyone starts walking behind Axel, Cloud tugs me to stop. "I don't get it what is he?"

"Axel's been trained basically to sniff out demonic and angelic pressures that were or are here. Mostly because he's the product of a bad situation."

"What happened?"

"His mother was raped by a demon and she gave birth to Axel. He's just like any other regular person except he's got supernatural powers over fire." Not wanting to say anymore, I pull Cloud along to see if anything's been discovered yet.

The second we finally catch up to them Axel throws his arms out, halting everyone's movements. Crouching down he takes a deep breath. "I'd hate to say it guys but...Zack's been taken by a newly formed demon so I'm not sure of the name."

Next to me, Cloud begins to panic, "Well is there anyway that you can get him back?"

"No. Not until we know where this demon is. Then we can only hope that he has enough energy left in him."


	7. Ch 6 Tracker

_I apologize for the delay. With the ending of the first quarter of my Junior year, things have been pretty packed with projects and homework. That and Dad is coming home soon, hopefully, and life just might get better. For now I grant you all with this chapter. Enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

* * *

Ghost of Love

Chapter 6: Tracker

* * *

Groaning I attempt to lift my head from the dusty floor but it does me no good. Glancing around I take note that I have absolutely no idea where I am. No doubt Genesis will be back within a few moments. I push myself up against the grimy wall and take in shaky breaths.

_What in the world did he do to make me so weak? _

At the mere thought of the now horrid demon he appears in front of me. His attire of leather pants, black shirt, and red trench coat remains the same as he kneels in front of me. Taking my chin in his hand he grins maniacally. "Revenge is sweet when gifted by other far powerful entities. I'm not going to kill you though and take you to hell with me...no not yet...not until I kill that boy."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That psychic and once I got him, I'll take all of us to where we should rest." Genesis leans in closer so that his hot breath tickles my ear. "It's a shame Zack, you are such a beautiful creature, why don't you join my side?"

"I don't think so." I spit out at him as I shove my arms against him. Unlike every other time I had done this...he doesn't budge, just stays rooted to the spot.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips, "That's too bad. Maybe I can change your mind by the time I have completed this plan."

Genesis stands back upright and takes a long look at me. A look that gives one the impression that you're being stared into. A look that you know someone is seeing everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walk Cloud back to where I had parked my motorcycle. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Um, is that your ride?"

"Yeah is something wrong?"

"I...No, thank you I would like a ride."

Shrugging it off I save that to ponder about later. I take my seat in the front and Cloud slips on behind me. Sticking the key into the ignition, it starts up with ease the second I twist it on. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah..."

I kick the stand and back up before swinging out onto the street. Cloud instantly buries his head into my back and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. Each time I take a corner, Cloud's grip on me tightens. A car sits in the long winding driveway leading to the garage. I stop at the curb and help Cloud off. His normally ashen face is paler than normal.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"We...Zack and I...were on a motorcycle the night we got hit."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have let you even get near-"

Cloud encircles me in an embrace causing me to shut up. I dip my face into his spikes and breath him in. Balling his fists into my shirt he gazes up at me with those endless pools of cerulean. All possible known words melt from my brain as butterflies make my stomach turn. Everything that I've wanted to admit to this man refuse to form into coherent sentences. Instead I tilt my head down to make that last inch between us vanish. His lips as soft as rose petals mold against my mouth and arms that previously were around my waist move to my neck. I trail ghostly kisses along his slim neck. Positions switch as Cloud nibbles at the sensitive spots on the side of my throat.

"Ahem...?" comes the cough from behind us.

A blush spreads over Cloud's cheeks and up to his ears as we face Sephiroth and his date apparently. The man hanging close to his side and his hand intertwined with his own has a shock of long dark brown-black tresses partly held back by a maroon cloth. Dressed in a black suit with an equally red tie he appears more complicated than Sephiroth. "Hey Sephy, Vinny, what're you doing here?"

Vincent lifts a thin black eyebrow, "Wondering what was taking you so long...only to find you out having fun."

Cloud's face darkens with another shade at the comment. I place a light peck on his cheek and flash a petite smile before swinging a leg over the bike. As I settle on the blond tugs viciously at my sleeve. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

I let all the walls around me crumble into pieces, "Can't keep me away."

Grinning, Cloud leads his friends back inside his now empty home. Before I start the engine my cell rings. Flipping it open I catch Zexion's name flashing. I click accept. "Yo, Zexy what's new?"

"Axel's got a lead on the demon he's been tracking. Apparently it's someone who's not too happy with Zack when he was alive and dead. We're on the far east at an abandoned warehouse. We'll be waiting on you."

"I'll be right there."

"Oh and Squall..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind, I'll fill you in when you get here."

The line goes dead and I replace the phone into my pocket. I grasp the handles and rev the engine. In no particular hurry I slide through the alleys. Nearing the uninhabited east side of city the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. Chills ripple through me, even with my jacket zipped up and no cold intense rushes of wind gush at me. Casting my eyes down at my stomach I catch sight of an arm clad in crimson leather hooked around it.

Throwing my eyes back to the road I skid out of the path of a stripped down vehicle. Warm sticky breath grazes over my ear, "This happened because of you."

I shake the feeling off as I catch a glimpse of red-wine colored locks. My heartbeat pounds in my ears as I struggle to remember what Mom taught me to do. With no success I remain blank as I make my way down the curving roads, the only thing guiding me is the drawing sensation of intuition.

Tires squeal as I dart away from a towering brick building. However, the tires don't catch and I slam right into a pile of void, vandalized metal garbage cans.

Groaning noisily I shove one away. _I should have worn my helmet._ Propping myself up I notice a shrouded figure looming over me. Squinting hard the image comes into view. The evil being crouches down and latches his fingers around my neck.

I claw at the hands that are invisible to everyone but people like me. My nails rake over my own flesh even though no air comes into my lunges. Spots hover in and out of my vision, blocking out any recognition of the person. Whoever says that spirits can't hurt you is a lie.

Just as the darkness creeps into the corners of my eyesight I catch the hint of the last person I wanted to see...


	8. Ch 7 Close Call

Sorry for the terribly long delay but here it is. I did not include the lemon...I don't do that sort of thing. Sorry. There's no real action in this one its more of a stepping stone kind of chapter.

* * *

Ghost of Love

Chapter 7: Close Call

* * *

Genesis appears before me once more and I can't help but feel an uncontrollable loathing to him. At the same time I want nothing more than to help this poor soul take the right path and get off his misdirected one. Unfortunately that type of thing doesn't work for everyone. Catching the smug Cheshire-cat grin on countenance I let possibilities run through my mind. "What did you do?"

"Just made a small accident a few blocks away. Now those kiddies will leave us be while I work out the rest of the bugs in my plan."

"Genesis tell me what you did!"

"Motorcycles are dangerous, especially when you aren't wearing any safety gear."

With desperate ocean eyes I peer at him, "I want to help you Genesis. But you have to let me and work at it! Don't turn into a monster!"

His face falls and he considers my offer for a split second. It doesn't phase him as much as I had hoped.

I yelp in pain as I lie down on the floor. The newbie demon crouches down beside me. "Stop your lies Zack. It's no use, they effect me none. I will have Squall, Cloud, and your soul. There's nothing that can stop me now!"

Refusing to whimper or lose hope I stare him down before he vanishes once more.

_There's no way that I can stop Genesis...they can...I can't. I only pray that they make it out of this mess alive. I don't want anymore people risking their lives._

3333333

Cracking my eyes open I realize that I'm lying in a sterilized hospital room and I wonder where everyone else is. At that thought the door bursts open and Sora runs over to me. He stops and looks down at me with tears rolling down his cheeks. Something must be wrong with me because normally I'd receive a large and tight bear hug by now.

"Sora what's wrong?"

"They called and said you'd be awake soon so we hurried over. Riku, Axel, and Zexion are coming. I squeezed into the first elevator. I'm so glad you're okay! Wait you are okay aren't you?"

"I feel alright. Why what's wrong with me?"

Zexion walks up beside Sora who takes the seat by my bed. "We didn't wait too long. I suspected this might happen. You were technically dead for about two minutes. While Axel tried to get you psychically back, I confronted this demon. Does Genesis ring a bell?"

"Yes...I know it was him. He tried to keep me away from Cloud."

Axel shoves Zexion to the side. "Oh give it a rest. Now let's see you've got...claw marks on your neck, a slight concussion, a sprained ankle, and a bloodied lip. But I want to know where the claw marks came from."

Embarrassed I cast my eyes to the sheet I twist between my fingers. "I tried to get him to let go. They can touch us but we can't touch them."

Axel laughs, "Of all the people I know, I didn't think you'd be the one to forget that piece of information." Rolling my eyes he peers over his shoulder and grabs Zexion by the collar. "Let's go Zexy, they need time alone."

The slate haired male merely lets himself be dragged out as Cloud steps forward. Sora smiles nonetheless and gets up. "I've got to go meet Riku but I'll be right back, okay Squall?"

The younger leaves and Cloud inches forward as the door shuts with a inaudible click. "What's wrong Cloud?" He fidgets a little...probably not sure what to think...then finally he comes and sits on the edge of the bed. I scoot over a hair for him to sit more comfortably. That's when I notice that I have no machines in this infernal room, not even an IV sticks into my veins. Pushing those simple facts to the back of my mind I focus solely on Cloud. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It was Genesis wasn't it?"

"Yes, I was on my way to an abandoned place on the east side of town."

"But...how did he do this to you?" Fingertips trail over the deep scratches in my neck.

"Well technically he did nothing but scare me and try to choke me. I took a bad turn and slide straight into some garbage cans. He tried to choke me and I tried to pull his hands away. As I'm sure even you know, we can't touch spirits so all I did was hurt myself."

"This is all my fault."

Furrowing my brow I grab ahold of the hand running along my throat. "It is not! We're going to fix this. The only person at fault here is Genesis for being so easily manipulated by pure evil."

Cloud folds down onto the bed and lies next to me, "I don't like you getting hurt."

"My motorcycle's totaled so I'll be okay for now."

"The doctor's said that Zexion told them you were dead for a few minutes. I don't like the thought of that. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"Cloud...that's something I can't promise you." A sorrowful sigh flutters over my shirt and I let a frown cross over onto my face. I pull him closer to me and plant a gentle peck onto his mane of flaxen spikes. "I'll do my best. There's no way I would leave you...no way I could cause you that pain again." I receive a thousand-watt smile that could light the darkest corners of Hell. "So when do I get out of here?"

"I was informed that I could take you home now. So...if you're ready to go we can."

"I'm very much ready to leave but as you know I've got no-"

"You're coming with me so I can take care of you."

Nodding I let Cloud leave to go get everything situated. Not long after he had left does he return with the doctor. I'm granted permission to leave and Cloud graciously pays my bill which I begged him not to do. But seeing as I'd probably end up working here till I pay it off...I went along and let him do it. Once to Cloud's house he informed everyone that they could stay over if they wanted. Axel and Zexion declined saying that they had work to do on the case. Sora prodded Riku to sleep over with him so that they could stay together. Now nearing night Sora and Riku lay curled up on the couch asleep in front of a blank television that we turned off. Cloud smiles at me and follows me up the stairs. I walk to the room I had slept in last time I was here but a hand grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" I follow Cloud to his room...him and Zack's room. Stepping inside I feel like an intruder. I shake off the feeling as Cloud heads straight to the closet. "I left your bag in the other room...but promise...you'll come back."

"Promise."

_I wonder if all this ghost business is really getting to him. I'd hate to scare him straight into a mental ward. People these days just don't understand. Then again they never have to begin with. Only those that have had such experiences._

I dress into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt before carrying my sack of clothes back into the other room. Cloud sits at the edge of the bed waiting for me with a worried expression carved into his features. I take the spot next to him and slip an arm around him.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"I'm...you don't have to stay in here if you don't want to."

I chuckle lightly at him. He seems to lighten everything up in my dark world. I don't think I've ever smiled this much. Pecking his cheek I rest my head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

His silent appreciation is all I need to know that he loves me. We were destined. Everything is. No matter how long it lasts.

I stand and move to lie down on a side of the bed. Cloud follows suit and crawls up beside me. Flopping down on top of me he grins sincerely before placing a kiss on my neck. Nipping at the soft skin I let a moan escape me. The second he peels off my tee I entangle my fingers in his spikes. Love sparks between us as Cloud leaves a trail of feather kisses down to the lining of my pants. Passion filled aqua eyes stare right into me and I nod shakily. Fingers pull at the hem and discard the article of clothing to the floor. Cloud sits up on my lap resting his hands on the tab of my boxers as I rest mine on his. Actions become a blur as instinct kicks in.

* * *

I jolt up in bed from the crash heard on the second floor. Cloud sleeps still beside me and I glance at the clock. 3:00 AM....Dead Time. A time when spirits, ghosts, and other such entities are at peak activity. I slip out from under the sheets and pull on my sweats. Stepping lightly I slip down the stairs just in time to hear Sora shout weakly.

"Get off him!"

Two thugs below are on the move. One has a hold of Sora while the other is battling it off against Riku. The second me feet hit the landing I'm frozen to the spot. Riku yells at me from his battle with the large cloaked man. "He's here! Go call Axel now! I can handle them."

Debating I end up losing and follow on his directions. I sprint back up the stairs the best that I can and pick up the phone. As it rings I glance out the window to hear the squealing of tires and a hidden vehicle speeding away into the night.


	9. Ch 8 The Battle Part 1

Alright sorry for the very long delay in updates but I've decided to try and make these atleast 1000 words. And I have a big surprise next chapter...like the Big Bad Demon behind it all...dun dun dun. Anyways this was sort of an info chapter. Next is the hopefully the kool stuff. I've been watching a lot of re-runs of PRS so maybe I can make it a little better.

* * *

Ghost of Love

Chapter 8: The Battle Part 1

* * *

A groggy Zexion answers the phone, "Hello? Who is this?"

Before I can say a word it switches hands and Axel yells into the speaker, "What the hell is wrong with you? It's three in the morning!" and the line goes dead.

_Well...that went better than I thought._

I dial the number again and before either of them can speak I voice the event. "Genesis kidnapped Riku and Sora so shut the hell up and get over here now!"

I slam the phone back into the cradle and turn around. "Kidnapped?" Curious blue eyes stare at me.

"C-Cloud...I'm sorry I woke you."

"No it's okay. I'll go make some coffee."

Cloud slips out of bed and disappears down the stairs. Sighing I move to the closet and pull out some decent clothes. I just know I'll be leaving the second Zexion and Axel get here. If I'm ready then I can leave Cloud here so he doesn't get hurt.

The second I get seated at the table a knock comes to the door. Cloud hurries their knowing well about my injury. Thinking of it...it doesn't hurt at all. Axel takes the seat next to me while Zexion stands beside him sipping at the coffee. The red head groans as he lies his head on the table.

"Squall...what happened exactly?"

"Two men busted in and took Riku and Sora. Riku told me it was Genesis and to call Axel."

Zexion nods, "Then we're leaving right away. Axel begin a scope of the living room and follow the trail. Meet us in the car, Squall, let's go."

"What about me? Do I just sit here?" asks Cloud.

"You can't come. Obviously it is you that Genesis desires, dead or alive, and if you go you will only become a danger to yourself and us." Zexion states matter-of-fact.

Cloud collapses into a chair as we walk out and climb into the car. I occupy the back with Zexion as the passenger while we await for Axel to drive us to where Riku and Sora are.

The driver door slams and the car lurches forward into a high speed. Zexion turns wearily to Axel. "Would you slow it down, you're worse than Riku."

The speedometer drops down from 80 to 40 and Axel sighs. "Sorry. We need to get there quick. Depending on the powers he's gained depends on whether or not Riku can hold him off."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Genesis strides in with two thugs right behind him, each having a hold on a separate kid...Riku and Sora. Neither struggle and are placed beside me even though I know I can't help them, I turn to Sora. "_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine...just tired."

Genesis laughs, "_It's alright. You won't be for long. I've decided to take yours first!"_

"Zack what is he going to take?"

_"Your soul, Sora."_

Taking a deep breath Riku closes his eyes and his body slumps against the wall. Sora's wide eyes tell me what has happened. Riku's spirit appears in front of me, just as determined as ever, like he does this everyday.

"What do you think you're doing kid?"

"You'll die before you touch Sora!" Riku growls out.

Genesis only chuckles, "You're just making it easier for me. You can't do anything to stop me."

Riku darts forward and throws his fist into Genesis' jaw. The demon stumbles back, surprised at the quick action. Smirking he bounces on the balls of his feet before managing to hit Genesis in the gut. However, before he can hit him again Genesis catches his fists in his hands. "You're not going to make a fool of me."

A murky rust colored mist surrounds Genesis and continues to grow as an almost unseen light gray, that surrounds Riku, is enveloped. "Stop Genesis! What are you doing?"

"Give me a break Zack, you should know, just taking energy. That way he can't pull his spirit back into his body. Isn't that right boy?"

Moaning Riku droops to his knees and falls face down. My rage builds up inside of me but it is useless if I can't do a thing to stop this. I push myself to my feet and lean against the wall.

"Everything returns to it's rightful place, no need to get anxious like a little puppy."

I ignore the nickname that would usually have earned him a good smack. Sora turns worried eyes to me, "It's okay Zack don't waste your energy you need it. Squall will be here soon I know it."

Genesis kneels in front of Sora, "Is that so? I'm glad that now I don't have to go get him." He stands back up and disappears from both our sights while the thugs walk out of the building.

_I have a feeling that they'll be back._

Sora moves away from the wall to crouch alongside Riku's translucent form. "R-Riku...Riku are you okay?"A muffled groan escapes his lips. Sora reaches out to stroke his hair only to have his hand go straight through to graze the concrete.

_"I'm sorry Sora. If I wasn't so drained..."_

_Why the hell am I making excuses for myself. This kid's life is in danger and I'm not helping! _

"It's okay Zack. Squall will be here and so will Axel."

_"What's his story exactly anyway?"_

"Well Axel's mom had just married this guy and apparently he had made a deal with a demon that had sworn to kill him since he had played around in ritualistic stuff. Well the demon came to collect earlier than planned and killed him with her watching. The demon found her and raped her. She died a few years back and left the family fortune to Axel."

_"Did he ever find the demon that did that?"_

"I don't think that he did since his Mother couldn't say the demons name. One not to attract his attention and two as to not give it more power." Sora immediately face palms and groans.

_"You've been saying his name haven't you?"_

Sora nods and clarifies the thing I now wish he hadn't. _I only hope they don't come. I'd rather try to get these two out so only I suffer._


	10. Ch 9 The Battle Part 2

_Well I thought since this will possibly be the chapter before last with 10 being the possibility of a prologue or an additional chapter, I would let you all know a few things if you haven't recognized it. Any ways, I tried to reference the games in here somewhat. _

_As in how Genesis is after Cloud at first. Then the Genesis, Angeal, and Sephy's relationships as I saw them in Crisis Core. Zack commenting on Angeal's beautiful wings and how he does indeed die trying to save Cloud. (that's how I took it in my fan girl-y-ness)_

_There's a few other things. But now that I might've got some of your minds working I won't tell anymore. _

_Thank you all for reading one of my most favorite stories to date to write!!! ^_^_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Ghost of Love

Chapter 9: The Battle Part 2

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Axel pulls the car to a stop just outside a warehouse and I get chills up my spine just at the sight of it. Just as we get out of the car I see the same two thugs out of the corner of my eye. Behind them is Genesis. I spin around to warn Axel but it doesn't matter to him.

_I keep forgetting that he can see demons solidified and not simply see-through._

Zexion charges toward the entrance and I run behind him, hoping that if they get too close at least he can get inside. Axel takes out a human while the other charges at me at full speed. I stumble to the side, since my leg still feels pain, and throw my fist out at him causing his own bulk to be his downfall. Spinning around on the heels of my boots I turn my path back to the building.

Upon entering I'm thrown into shock. Sora is crouched beside a transparent Riku and Zack remains leaning against the wall as if he moved away from the support he would collapse. Zexion is already over to them as Axel skids to a halt next to me. "Genesis vanished on me. He's around here somewhere and he's stronger. If you're not careful he'll sap the energy right out of you."

"Is that what happened to Riku?"

"Yeah...I can still see Genesis' energy residue on him."

_"I'm so glad that you all came! Now I can become more powerful than the demon that made me who I am!"_

I dash forward awkwardly but he's already towering over Zexion, Sora, and Riku's spirit. Knowing full well that I won't make it in time doesn't mean I can't try my damnedest. Thank God for someone else being on top of the matter!

Zack launches himself at Genesis and knocks both of them to the ground. _"Get out of here now!"_

A wave of energy surges outward and sends everyone to their knees as Genesis towers triumphantly over an exhausted Zack. _"No one is going anywhere so sit tight."_ Stepping around him he heads straight for Sora.

I ignore every fragment of realism as I hurry over to stand in front of everyone. Axel remains idle. He must be thinking of a plan. Which is good because Genesis is taking no interest in him.

Sora's grip tightens on my back of my clothing. _He's scared. I'm scared. But bravery isn't about doing something easy and that you're not afraid of. It's about running head first into a battle you when you're scared shitless and want to tail it the other way. _

_"Are you giving your soul up to me Squall?"_

"Go talk to a wall."

Crimson eyes narrow into thin slits as he reveals an equally crimson blade in his grasp. Sora's gasps behind me and tries to pull me away. Instead I peel his fingers from my sleeve and push him away. I step forward, preparing for the worst. Any other person that is ignorant of paranormal activities would laugh and mock Genesis...but I know it can do damage if he wants it to.

"Let's bargain Genesis."

_"I'm listening."_

"Take me and let them go. Isn't that why you're here, to get me."

Genesis nods in understanding and I know he's taking this deal seriously. With a final bob of his mane the tip comes to rest a mere inch before my heart. Smirking he pulls back and gets ready to plunge it through me as best as he can with being an entity without solid form. I close my eyes and pray that Axel finds out what he needs to do.

I'm knocked to the ground and I laid on my back. I feel like a disoriented turtle with no idea what in the world just happened. Axel stumbles to his feet beside my fallen frame. I follow his line of sight to see Genesis throwing his coat off to have it burn into nothingness.

_"What did Axel do to Genesis?"_ Zack asks from his place on the floor.

Sora answers since I can't seem to find my voice. "It's a fire that can send anything into the darkest voids of hell...or a better example...purgatory....to wait for the judgement."

_"You really are a monster aren't you? You'd make an excellent being to use so I can become more powerful!"_

Axel zigzags forward with flames barely visible on his clenched fists. At the last second Genesis disappears from everyone's sight. _"Squall!"_ comes the croak from Riku's spirit.

I swivel around only to have the wind knocked out of my lungs. With wide eyes I stare down at my chest and expect to see blood...I see nothing only a sword running through my heart with a hand holding it steady.

"Squall! No!"

All my emotions build up as my eyes connect with orbs filled with a sky that seems to be darkening over with sadness.

_How...How can he know what's happening? He can't see...spirits._

Genesis yanks the broadsword away as I fall hard to the concrete. Panicked footsteps reach me but everything blurs white before I can he can get to me.


	11. Ch 10 Bring Me Back

_HAHA I wrote exactly 900 words! I've only got really one thing to say: It ends (most likely) in the next chapter. I've loved writing this, especially with all the paranormal things I've embedded into it and I want to do more but it would probably be over kill. I hope you all like the chapter, it's entirely in Squall's POV._

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Ghost of Love

Chapter 10: Bring Me Back

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The bright light dims from my vision as I sit up straight.

_I guess it didn't do anything at all._

I stand and prepare to tell Cloud that I'm all right but I lose my voice instantly.

On his knees he cradles my limp body in his arms. While hands stroke my hair, eyes glare up at a solidified Genesis in utter hatred. Zack's wide eyes stare at me as he stumbles forward a few feet. Behind me Axel isn't as confused but ready to blast this guy to oblivion the first chance he gets. Kneeling beside his brother's frame, Zexion scans through his text as he is most likely preparing one of the toughest incantations of his life.

_Where's an angel when you need one?_

Axel darts around me and slams into Genesis, effectively knocking the sword from his hand and his back onto the ground. As they tumble and scuff each other up, I walk up in front of Cloud. All I want to do is put my arms around him and let him know that I've haven't left him...that I've kept my word.

"How dare you mortals think you can kill me?"

Horrified I watch a dark shroud cast over Zexion's features as he watches his beloved lie on his side coughing up blood. The glow of magic wearing off as Genesis unclenches his fist. A grin smears on his lips as he strides over next to me. I'm shoved aside with a force that could move a castle off it's mark.

"Ready to be mine Cloud?"

The blond spits at him, "You're nothing but a dog that needs to be put down."

With that he lifts me into his arms and jogs away from the red head. Before the demon can take a single breath Zack's spirit collides against him and halts him in his tracks. Glancing to Zexion I take a deep breath, _"We'll keep him down, you just do the prayer."_

The slate-haired man nods as words flow from his mouth. On the other hand, Zack is tossed to the side but quickly jumps back to his feet. Jogging over I grab ahold of the wrist still clutching the sword. Zack locks into place on the opposite side, rendering Genesis's arms useless at the moment. _"Zex would you hurry please?"_

Flames lick up from the floor and surround the three of us. Behind us, Axel keeps the fire burning as Zexion utters the last word. The explosion rattles me but I keep my fingers locked around Genesis. As a single form, the three of us drop to our knees in unison and pant from the power, the good power surging in the air, sucking energy away from Genesis. Clenching my eyes shut I wait for it all to clear.

Opening them I come to face slick black shoes and equally shaded pants folding over them. A white button up shirt hangs loosely around his form. Red hair, tied low, spills over his shoulder while some frames his cheeks that adorn red tattoo-looking slashes.

Genesis shrugs us off of him and glares at the man who takes a knee before us. "Y-You said they couldn't defeat me! You gave me this power so why can't I win?"

"You're incredibly dim, yo. I didn't give you that at all!" he says as he laughs lightly. "Only the big man can do stuff like that. You were destined to fail anyway. I set you up."

"Reno, why in the world must you gloat?" Out of thin air he appears. A man with slicked back, short blond hair and analyzing blue eyes. He wears a three piece pure white suit. Striding over to stand next to his apparent partner he sighs, "Let's just send him away and move on to the next poor soul."

Hands reach down and take hold of Genesis's weak form. The sword vanishes from sight. Before leaving Reno glances back at us. "I'll be right there Rufus just give me a sec. 'kay?"

"Whatever." and he disappears with the captive demon.

Rubbing the back of his neck he sighs, "Sorry about all this. Angel business, I'll send him to clean this up and make sure you all get to where you need to be."

With that he disappears in a flash of light to be replaced by Angeal shaking his mane, "What a mess that was made." The black haired man seems to float over to Riku and lift his spirit form up to his feet. "Now just lie down on your body and take a few deep breaths."

Riku does as he is told and within seconds he's sitting up as Sora embraces him with tears streaming down his cheeks. Next he moves to Axel with a worried Zexion supporting him, "We're impressed with your talents Axel. Keep using them correctly and you'll be a force to reckon with. Take it easy and the effects should wear off from his magic."

I'm picked up in his arms, "You're just as bad as Zack. Running in without thinking sometimes. But you have a good heart just like him. Take care of Cloud and one day we'll see you again."

Being lowered into my body I catch a glimpse of a grinning Zack as my sight is destroyed once again, lulling me into a calm slumber.


	12. Ch 11 One Last Time

To short for my own tastes but there was nothing more I could do and I hate to butcher a story by keeping it going when there's no need. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing and then reading your reviews. I thought it only fair to give dear Zack a slightly happier ending.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Ghost of Love

Chapter 11: One Last Time

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Everyone had left and were on their way back home, Sora assuring them that I was in good hands now. Grinning from ear to ear I turn to my old mentor, "So does this mean we're going home?"

"Yes it does."

"But um...hey Angeal can I ask you for a favor?"

"Always Zack."

"Can I go say good-bye to Cloud?"

With a short nod and a smile I send myself racing off to meet up with my blond once again. I appear in the living room where he sits staring at the wall. I take a seat beside him and with all the energy I can muster up I place a kiss on his cheek.

Instinctively his fingers fold over the spot where I had pecked and I place my hand over his. Knowing that he can feel my touch and that I'm here I watch as silent tears leave tracks down over his pale cheeks. Growing weak fast I lean close and whisper into his ear, _"I love you Cloud and I'll always watch over you."_

My presence disappears from his radar completely as I stand up and head toward the stairs. As I slowly walk up them I feel my energy rapidly returning and by the time I stand beside a still sleeping Squall it's as if I've become alive.

Eyelashes twitch and flutter before revealing those stormy orbs of his. "Zack? What are you doing here?"

_"I had to finish up here before I can go anywhere." _I wink at him as I circle to the end of the bed. _"Whelp now that I'm done I think I deserve a vacation, don't you think so? Anyways, take good care of Cloud for me. Maybe I'll come visit sometime soon...then again...I'm not sure. But I'll keep an eye on you guys!"_

"Thanks Zack..."

I flash him one more smile before taking a deep breath and spinning around and walking into a light that I realize only I can see.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

As Zack is engulfed in light I catch sight of pearl white wings sprouting from his back.

_It's good to know that he got them...he deserves to be able to soar._

As I lay there watching him leave I find my mind falling back into the void. Instead I refuse to let it and swing my legs over the lip of the bed. Rubbing the back of my head I take it easy as I make my way down the stairs.

With his face in his hands I can tell that he's crying from my position at the bottom of the steps. I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him. Cloud molds into my embrace, "I love you Squall."

"I love you too."

I lie back on the couch with Cloud half-on/off of me as he slowly drifts into much needed sleep.

_Things aren't back to normal but still it's the best this detiorating world can get. We've all got someone that has our back and to help us stand back up when we fall. And in the end we each get one last attempt to make sure it's all right...and to get our wings._


End file.
